Hellhound
Hellhounds (Helse honden) zijn een kruising tussen honden en demonen die op verschillende plaatsen in RuneScape voorkomen. Ze hebben een combat level van 122 of 127, en kunnen als Slayer opdracht worden gegeven. Een Hellhound is erg populair, omdat ze over het algemeen redelijk snel een Clue scroll level 3 droppen. Ze droppen ook heel vaak gold charms. Leefplaatsen P2P * Taverley Dungeon. (Level 127) * Level 50 Wilderness, ten oosten van de Deserted Keep. * Witchaven Shrine Dungeon, veel safe spots maar je hebt wel de quest: Family Crest nodig. * God Wars Dungeon (level 122). * Fight Arena (Bouncer) (level 137) Bouncer kan alleen tijdens de Fight Arena quest worden gedood. * Kuradal's Dungeon (er zitten een 6-8 tal hellhounds net aan de ingang). F2P * Forinthry Dungeon, ingang level 17 of level 31 van de Wilderniss. (kijk uit voor PKers) * Wilderness Volcano Tactiek(Pré EoC) Je kan het beste een special attack wapen meenemen. Daarnaast natuurlijk een Abyssal whip of een Dragon scimitar, dit ligt natuurlijk aan je Attack level. als je geen food wilt gebruiken kan je prayer potions meenemen en constant protect for melee aanzetten, de Hellhounds zullen amper hitten. Ook is het mogelijk om "Prayer" Te flicken, Door deze methode gebruik je amper / geen prayer points en zul je veel langer bij de hellhounds kunnen zijn. Levels Hieronder zie je een overzicht van skills die worden aangeraden om een hellhound te verslagen zonder al te veel moeite. * level 70 Defence * level 70 Attack (Abyssal Whip) * level 70 Strength * level 43 Prayer (Prot from melee) Hieronder zie je een overzicht van skills die worden aangeraden om hellhounds effectief te kunnen doden (tijdens bijv. Slayer task) *level 75 Defence *level 70 Attack *level 70 Strength *level 70 Constitution (Hoger is natuurlijk altijd beter) Tips: Cannon Strategie(Eoc) Sinds EOC was uitgebracht zijn vele monsters aangepast in level, dit houd ook de hellhounds in uiteraard. Locaties zijn hetzelfde maar bekende level veranderingen zijn: * Taverly Dungeon(Level 92) Tactiek is nog hetzelfde al met de nieuwe prayers kan je natuurlijk veel langer doorgaan. Player-owned House In elk Player-owned house, kan een level 122 hellhound worden gekocht als bewaker van de Dungeon. Deze hellhound kost 5.000.000 coins en er is 94 Construction voor nodig. Het kopen van een hellhound guard levert 2,236 Construction experience op. Ze tellen NIET mee als een slayer taak, en ze geven GEEN experience op. Drops : 100% drop : Charms (Members) : :Represents 90% confidence range, based on a sample of 56,711 kills. 1 charm is dropped at a time. Please add to the log (only if 25 or more creatures killed). Uitrusting rune gauntlets Ander's (Members) : #'^' Only in Kuradal's dungeon Weetjes :*Slayer masters beschrijven hellhounds als 'een kruising tussen dogs en demons'. Maar hellhounds zijn geen demons en dus heeft Silverlight of Darklight ook geen effect op hen. :*Sumona zegt simpelweg dat hellhounds het verdienen om te sterven, ook al zijn het geen katten. Dit refereert naar haar als de Devourer. :*Op 16 June 2009, werden hellhounds in de Wilderness Volcano geplaatst waardoor het de sterkste niet-revenants is die beschikbaar is voor gratis spelers. Zie ook :*Revenant hellhound en:Hellhound Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Clue Drop Monsters Categorie:Deelnemers aan de God Wars Categorie:Zamorak volgelingen